Incubus
by JoongStarr
Summary: Happiness is hard to keep when things go bad isn't it? Sasu/Saku


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

**in·cu·bus**

_n._ _pl._ **in·cu·bus·es** or **in·cu·bi**

**1. **An evil spirit supposed to descend upon and have sexual intercourse with women as they sleep.

**2. **A nightmare.

**3. **An oppressive or nightmarish burden.

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head against the window pain. She and Sasuke had gotten into another fight; their eighth one this week. It was the same thing. One worded conversations, two unhappy jonin all leading up to three different arguments almost everyday.

She thought that once Sasuke came back, once he got his revenge that everything would be fine and she would finally see him smile and be happy. Instead, it seemed like the Uchiha regressed everyday as if he didn't get his revenge and never got stronger like he thrived so hard to back when they were genin.

**The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure**

The pink haired jonin stood up from the window pane to head down the hallway in their living room. Sasuke was so complicated. Everything about him was complicated. She slipped on her shoes by the door, letting her slender fingers grip the cold knob; her brows knitted in thought and frustration. Their house wasn't even remotely happy. It never was to begin with. Sakura let her gaze wander off to their big living room. The area was always dark, drawn curtains, blank TV screen, and perfect couch because neither of them ever sat in it. How were they supposed to live happy lives in this?

**So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye**

It always seemed like she was being purposely pushed away for trying to help. That's what started the arguments to begin with. When Sasuke first came back and they got together after three long years of waiting - and almost falling for Naruto - she was ecstatic. Their relationship seemed okay for the first month but then again that's when she started noticing his behavior. After the high of being with the guy of her dreams wore down she noticed that he was distant, inaffectionate, and argumentative. Every single thing she said turn into an argument. Whenever she tried to ask if he was okay, how he was feeling or to give advice it turned into an argument with shouting, cursing, fighting, and fingers pointing. All she wanted to do was help.

She wanted him to be able to have a shoulder to lean on but maybe she wasn't the one for the job. Sakura blinked back tears as she ran a hand through pink locks and swung the door open, slamming it behind her. The wind rubbed against her flawless face as she hopped on the banister and jumped down feeling the Earth hit the soles of her sandals. She needed a place to think and the sun was shining brightly enough for her to do that.

As she walked further away, the hustle and bustle of the lively village began to die down eventually leaving her in mute silence. Sakura stood before the alignment of tall greenery staring at her favorite spot further in the forest which was currently occupied. She squinted and focused in with her trained vision. Her breath hitched. It was Sasuke. She could recognize his black Uchiha crested shirt. They both dressed casually since neither were assigned any missions or duties.

Sakura's heart contracted in her chest, palms becomming clammy as she forced her body to walk. One part of her wanted to run. The other half of her wanted to see his face. What took longer than it should have, only felt like a few seconds because before she knew it Sakura was already beside the young man inwardly shuddering under his cold gaze. She refused to show him that she was feeling intimidated on the outside. The konoichi had more pride than that.

**And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours**

Sasuke studied the med nin's features under his heavy glare and felt his resolves slowly crumbling and his gaze faultering. He had been trying to keep her from seeing through him since the day they met but the longer he held up the wall ... the more unstable it got. Today was the day it began to tumble from lack of stability. His burdens were his own. It seemed like lies and smart remarks were easier to keep under control than the truth or a 'heart to heart' talk. Sasuke didn't want to share his nightmare with her but he knew he would have to if he wanted to keep Sakura. They could not keep being unhappy. He was about to speak when Sakura beat him to it.

"What's happening to us?" Sakura asked, blinking back a more persistent set of tears and softly grabbed his calloused hand.

**So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies**

Sasuke ignored the question and his gaze fell to nowhere in particular. "I should have known. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. I only saw the mangekyou. I didn't look hard enough. I didn't look ... I should have looked." Sasuke clenched his unoccupied fist until his nails punctured his skin.

**Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright**

He was finally talking. Sakura looked up with wide eyes and pulled him into an embrace. Emerald eyes met onyx and she squeezed his shoulders as he looked away and cried, releasing a steadily flow of tears.

"You had no way of knowing Sasuke because ... he played his part so well." The konoichi slid an arm up and ran her hand through thick, raven locks trying to soothe him in a way he wouldn't be embarrassed about later.

"I'm sorry ..."

Sakura shook her head feeling her lover's tears drenching her neck. "It's okay to cry. You can cry all day and I won't tell a soul." Sakura paused and tightened her grip on the teenage male with her fingers still grounded in his hair. "You can tell me anything because all your pains and burdens are mine too ... because I love you that much."

Sasuke gave her waist a light squeeze and looked up immediately rubbing the offending drops on his face. It was stupid. He felt stupid for having to be comforted and not the other way around. Then again everyone will need comfort at some point and time so ... just this once couldn't hurt.

For the first time in nearly thirteen years and let a genuine smile grace his pleasant features. "Sakura, thank you. You're obstacles are mine too because I love you too." Sasuke flushed, he still wasn't used to being affectionate. The couple stood in a comfortable silence as the sun shone through the leaves creating multiple patches of shadows across the uneven ground. His heart didn't feel so heavy anymore. He still had a long way to go but the journey would be easier knowing he had Sakura to walk it beside him.

**You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye**

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**_A/N: I'm finally done with this! It took me awhile to post. _**

**_Anyhell, this is a really awesome song. I recommend it because it's so emotional XD_**

**_Artist: Seether _**

**_Song: Breakdown_**


End file.
